


Anaconda

by redonthefly



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain Cartinelli, Drabble, Gen, Multi, competency kinks R us, peggy and howard are bros, the AU where they're all happy in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonthefly/pseuds/redonthefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from <a href="http://redonthefly.tumblr.com/post/112808013670/counterpunches-lynsdyfonseca-steve-and-angie">this tumblr post</a>: steve and angie would totally be best friends like just imagine them creating a club dedicated to how amazing peggy is and giggling in the corner while they watch peggy use a stapler against a grown man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaconda

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hayley Atwell's twitter comment and this [beautiful piece of work](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2GViy-OlIA)

“Wait, wait wait for it - here it comes, POW! YES! That’s my favorite part,” Angie says, and turns to face Steve. “God, that expression.” **  
**

Steve grins, and takes another sip of his drink. The bottle is chilled and sweating, leaving a ring of water on the counter where he and Angie are huddled over the screen of her tablet. Angie giggles and taps the screen - in glorious high definition, a miniature Peggy heaves her briefcase into a circle of hired muscle.

Two stagger off immediately, one clutching at a broken and gushing nose, the other groaning from where the brass tipped corner of briefcase clipped him on the temple; another gets the business end of one of Peggy’s knees in a cut kick that sends him off balance: he comes in sloppy, misses the punch as Peggy slides under his outstretched arm, yanks his coat over his head and rams him in the kidney. The last makes a wild swing at her face and she blocks inward, darts in with a hard right fist to the groin, swings up to catch his nose with her elbow, kicks at the clutch of his knee and, when he staggers, yanks straight down on the wrist she has wrapped in her left hand. The man falls hard to the ground, head bouncing on the elegantly tiled floor and doesn’t get up. Peggy pauses, breathing a little heavy, before glancing up in the direction of the security camera.

“Howard, I trust you’ll be taking care of this,” she says, addressing the camera. “I have things to take care of here.” She picks up the briefcase, frowns, wipes a smudge of blood from it with one of the unconscious men’s ties, and walks purposefully out of frame.

Steve sighs a little dreamily. On screen, one of the downed men whimpers.

“I could watch her do this all day,” Angie says fondly. “Our Miss Union Jack.”

Steve nods enthusiastically and moves to hit the replay again. 


End file.
